Parallel
by Angel-I-Hear-You
Summary: christine returns to confess her love only to be rejected. Raoul takes her home and they plan to move away. Meanwhile, erik decides to get away from the police by moving back to boscherville. What happens when they accidentally become neighbors? Kay E/C
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I figured that this moment would be when Christine comes back to Erik when she's giving him the wedding invitation and Nadir was sitting outside the room and Raoul came to get her. This is the next morning. :D (And for the record, it is implied that they were 'intimate' the night before. Just wanted to make that clear. ) Anyways… Here we go…**_

I was perfectly content with myself, lying on top of my sheets on my bed. My Angel, who had spent the night with me, had gotten up out of bed to get dressed in her room upstairs. I pretended to be asleep; even though it was obvious I had already woken and dressed for the day. I placed my hands behind my head as I rested on my pillow and gave a deep, happy sigh. I was left in peace like that for a while until I heard Christine's footsteps walk back into the room. I looked to see her out of the corner of my eye, standing at the foot of my bed. My angel was beautiful and was dressed quite exquisitely, as usual. There was my Christine, waiting there for me to notice her. It had been a long night the night before, so it was only natural that I had been "_sleeping in" _longer than I normally do. She gave a shiver and crossed her arms, though it wasn't because she was cold. Surely, if she were cold, _she could have climbed back into bed_! No, she was crossing her arms because she was playing with me! Her acting was horrible none the less. After a moment she gave a heavy sigh, only to turn away and give a shy giggle, even _began to hum_. I doubt she could have been to upset with me anyways. After all, it was just the other night that she had kissed me, and touched me, and confessed her love to me! She showed me that she loved me, every way possible! And I had loved her back. And though she wouldn't let me _kill _that fop, her fiancé, she did come back for me, because she loved me. She loved me?

"Get out, Christine."

"What are you talking about?"

She giggled, mistaken what I had said as a joke, my perfect fool.

"Leave, Christine. Leave this place-"

The electric buzzer rang then. Luckily Nadir had been in the house to answer the door. My sudden hate for this girl was growing rapidly like a wild fire. How dare she come back? How could I have been so stupid the night before to believe that she loved me? I had been tricked into letting her paint me a picture of warmth and hope. But of course she did not love me. Even my own mother didn't love me! If anything, she pitied me, feared me, _she hated me back_! How dare she come here and play me like a damn flute! Like hamlet, I would not stand for it any longer, to be thought of to be so ignorant! I heard Raoul's muffled voice and continued on.

"Go back to your home. This jest is wearing thin. I don't want you here anymore. I've had enough of this make believe game, don't you understand?"

Christine changed from her little rosy self to being utterly mortified. I refused to make eye contact. I tried to fumble with my mask for a bit before placing it over my distortion. After that, I had no choice but to simply stare at the canopy above my bed. I will admit that it was impossible to avoid her stare, even without making eye contact. There was always that connection between this beautiful nightmare and I that left a gut ripping feeling whenever something was wrong. I reminded myself that this hurt was all an act for her. I had nothing to fear, there was no way she really loved me, no way she was so devastated, and there for, there was no reason to feel any sort of remorse.

"But Erik, who will take care of you? You are sick,"

"Nadir can take care of me just fine."

"You could be dying!"

I ignored that realistic possibility; my heart sank a little still.

"You're lover is waiting outside this room for you this second! Don't want to keep your lad waiting, do you? Stop wasting your time with this monster and go!"

Christine raced to the side of my bed and reached for the left, affable side of my face. I stopped her, grabbing her wrist and throwing her a menacing glare. There was so much emotional nonsense I was about to throw onto her shoulders but the click of my chamber door froze us like this. I sat up to try to see who was about to rudely enter, but as quickly and randomly as the door had opened, the door slammed shut. Obviously, Nadir was trying to stall from Raoul getting to his precious Christine; though little did he know it was no use anymore. I looked back at Christine who was crying, tears streaming down her face. I stood, still gripping onto her wrist, and she willingly let me drag her to the door. Then I made the mistake of looking at my angel's face for a final time. A flashback of all those days when I looked into this child's face and saw all the joy in life, saw all the love in the world.

"Angel… Please don't make this harder for me then it already is…" I said rather sincerely.

Before I knew it, her lips collided with my own. As much as my mind protested, I did not push her away. I begged every muscle in my body to retreat from her, but I wouldn't budge. We kissed each other in perfect silence. I felt her tears fall against my face, and then felt tears of my own slip. Christine finally pulled away and gently peeled my mask away and whispered close to my face. I could almost feel her lips against my own. Again, something possessed me to crave her. This time I was fortunate enough to ignore it.

"Erik, I will always love you."

I handed her the purse that she had brought with her, and I could have sworn she must have smuggled my mask in it with her.

"Another day, Love. Another Life….Apologies."

And with that I threw open my door where Raoul and Nadir were awkwardly sitting in my drawing room. Nadir was sipping tea, and Raoul was sweating, his eyes were wide like a mad man. With Christine still in my grasp, I grabbed the boy with my free hand and dragged the both of them to the front door.

"I believe this belongs to you vicomte. Do not fret sir, I found your lost jewel at my door step the other afternoon…. Oh, do not give those accusing looks to her monsieur. She was only giving me an invitation to your..Wedding. Do not worry, I will be busy that date, I assure you."

Christine was trying to look back at me multiple times as I raced them both to the front door. When we made eye contact, I merely gave her a small wink. I might not have wanted the best for her at this point, being mad at her and all, though I knew how Raoul's bad days were, and if he were to know that I took Christine before their wedding, Heaven knows the fit he would have thrown. And I for one did not want to be caught in a sea of their problems anymore. I unlocked the door and through them out of my house. Raoul jumped up as fast as he could, knowing very well what happened when he stayed in my layer for too long. He helped Christine up and started dragging her toward the exits, and lakes. Still Christine continued to look back, until the vicomte yanked her so hard she stumbled forward a bit.

"Enough Christine! We must hurry before the monster captures you again! Are you hurt?"

"No.. But Raoul!"

And before they were out of sight I added;

"And Vicomte! Keep her in sight! She keeps coming back. Like a moth drawn to a flame," I laughed bitterly, "and we all know how that disaster ends…."

And with that I slammed the door and turned to find nadir with his hat and gloves on. I walked past him with indifference. I walked right past him and sat in his spot, and while I was at it, I picked up is cup of tea.

"Is this any good Daroga?" I took a sip.

"Erik, I don't think it is safe for you to live here anymore." I spit the tea back into his cup.

"What the devil are you drinking, this is not Persian tea!"

"Erik, the authorities are coming for you."

I sighed, finally giving into the conversation. I placed the tea cup down and stood so I could face him at eye level.

"I suppose you are right. That damn fop probably knows his way down here and could show them how to find me with relative ease. I shall pack and I can be ready by next week. "

"I will go with you so I can help you move in. Do you have any idea where you will go?"

I sat staring into the liquid in Nadirs cup, thinking about all the possibilities, and came to a rather unpopular conclusion that I knew I would have to go for if it meant my life was at risk.

"I know a woman, a place we can go in Boscherville."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: YOU GUYS! Look! I am becoming… DEVOTED! :D So, Erik finally had Christine back, AND HE TOLD HER TO GO HOME! In fact, He threw her out! Is that a quick end to this love story? I THINK NOT! So, I warn you for some possible R/C fluff in the future, but trust me, and be patient. And yes. There is an ALW ((movie)) reference… DEAL. 3 also know that these are all one shots and there are no drafts. I sit. I type. I edit. I publish. Let's see how things are going when Christine gets home.**_

**Christine**

I had come back for my sweet. Oh how I feared that I would never let me into his heart again! Surely he knew that Raoul would not let me go! I had barely enough time to leave when I fought with Raoul to get to Erik, and when I finally got there, Nadir was there! He told me that my angel of music had been dying… DYING! That Nadir had known for quite some time, though he was worse now. He told me my love had not thought that he was actually sick. That he thought his heart was just playing tricks on him. I quickly ran to his room, shutting the door behind me for privacy. Erik was asleep, oh how awful he looked! If I hadn't been so bright I would have thought him dead then and there just by the sight of him! I lit up the room, just enough for him to be able to see and sat at his bed side. I could only sit and watch him for the longest time. I pulled an envelope out of my purse and gently placed it on his night stand, wishing he would wake, somehow knowing my presence as I had always felt his. Still he did not stir and I just sat in shock. Until finally, it hit me, and I leaned over, resting my head on his stomach and sobbed. I sobbed, and in my cries, I begged him to stay with me, to forgive me. I begged him to be my angel once more and to love me. He did not move an inch. There was a giant piece of me that seemed to be missing then. I saw the rest of my life without him in my mind. I would feel this empty until the day I died! Surely I had no other option but to hang myself! Though, on the other hand, if my angel were truly gone, I would have to live on in his name, right? To sing, and show the world all of his music, his beauty. That was it. I was going to go on with my life and sing every opportunity I could. I would sing every ounce of my soul away. Until the angel of music came from the heavens and escorted me back with himself. I rose and kissed my lover one last time, being careful not to knock is mask off while doing so. Then I turned toward the door, wiping the tears from my eyes. Preparing myself for the rest of my horrid new life. I reached for the door handle, readier than I would ever be when I heard a familiar whisper in my head. Just as it had happened all those years ago, when Erik first showed himself to me. I froze in place.

"Christine…Christine.. Please don't.. Cry…"

Erik's voice was a bit raspy and he began to cough. I turned around to watch him try to sit up, to reach for me. And entranced, I was pulled back to his side. Without thinking I buried myself into his chest, the tears starting to fall down my face again, soaking into his thin shirt. I was so glad he was well. So glad that he was alive. It didn't matter if we never sung again, never spoke again! All I wanted was for him to rock me slowly and comfort me as he began to do for eternity. Time and luck seemed to slip, and Erik coughed again. Not wanting him to sit up any longer, I grabbed his face and kissed him, laying us down as I did so. I continued to kiss him, removed his mask and kissed every inch of his face. And when it came down to it, the words 'I love you' were no longer enough for him. In my eyes, he would never know how much I truly loved him. We made love in his bed, nothing else in the world seemed to exist but him and me. And when it was all over, he fell asleep holding me close in his arms. I knew his heart would carry him through the night for me, and it let me fall asleep in his embrace peacefully. And now. What has changed since last night? How was I in that carriage sitting with Raoul by my side, riding home. He pulled me closer to him, keeping his arm around my shoulder.

"I guarantee that whatever pain he has caused you Lottie, we can overcome together."

I sniffled. "I hope so Raoul."

"Christine Daae, I love you. I will always be here for you by your side. Whenever you need me."

"Well, it's good we are getting married then." I tried to joke even though deep down the very thought seemed to bother me. Both my heart and soul knew it wasn't right. Still clueless Raoul sighed happily and kissed me on the cheek. I could only pray he would not notice that Erik's own lips were in that same spot only hours earlier.

The rest of the trip back to the house was very quiet. But I had no intention of speaking. What was there to say? I never wanted to come back with you? I miss Erik, and he needs me? That I slept with him before our wedding? Of course I couldn't tell Raoul that. I did love him still. And the last thing I needed to be worrying about was a problem right before our marriage. Raoul continued to be a gentleman to me once we got home. He tried to get me to eat, but I rarely did. He tried to sing to me every once in a while but soon stopped once he began to realize that he was not as good as my angel of music. Weeks went by and I spent most of my time scribbling in my little journal that Erik had bought me when he first kept me in his home. Still, Raoul would find ways around my distance. When I locked the doors, he would have a spare key. When I wasn't hungry, he brought me a drink and would sip tea and watch me from across the room. The presence of the man who I used to so dearly love was now just a nuisance. A little lost dog, which was once so cute was now just a bother as HE WOULD NOT LEAVE ME ALONE! Until finally, I came to believe I had no choice but to help him with our silly wedding plans. I walked into the dining room where there were different coloured invitations sprawled out on the table. Raoul seemed highly uninterested in the colour scheme of our wedding. He had been from the start. I came up from behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

"I think I like the Lavender colour dear."

"I like that colour too. You really have the perfect eye for these things don't you?" he smiled up at me, but when I expected the silence, Raoul continued on.

"Christine, I think we need to pack up all are stuff and go on a trip. Let's go somewhere beautiful and spend some time together, just us two. Won't that be fun?"

"Raoul, I will follow wherever you lead me, only… Let's wait until after the wedding, could we?"

"Of course, Christine. Whatever pleases you."

I spent the rest of the night working on wedding arrangements with my soon to be husband. I pretended like everything was fine in my world and tried to prepare myself for the future. Tomorrow I was going dress shopping with a few acquaintances, and Raoul was pleased to hear that I had new friends. Being married to this man wouldn't be so bad, would it?

_**A/N: Oh, am I foreshadowing? Aw Christine gets to go dress shopping. See, She is moving on JUST FINE! Ok so this chapter is even worse from the first, but there were a lot of personal problems and technical (Computer freezing for like AN HOUR during the making) problems so I was stressed and had a creative block, but fear not, I upload these EVERY DAY! So the show must go on! 3 Please stay tuned! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: OH. MY. RAMIN! I AM SO SORRY PEOPLE! My internet was not paid for- for a friggin long time! But fear not! I have written out the next 12 chapters and will try to have those posted through the week. So! Erik has begun packing before he moves to Boucherville to visit some old family friends. And his trusty side kick Daroga is there to help! **_

**Erik**

Not everything would be able to come with me on my journey. I had to pick and choose everything that came with me, and the rest I had to leave behind, and most likely burn. I couldn't bear the thought of anyone finding trails of my belongings. There would be no proof; no evidence, or record for that matter, that I ever existed here in Paris. That is of course, outside of my victims who survived my rage. And they wouldn't dare speak a word, and knew the consequences' if they did. It was nice to be in control. _To have power_. I had worked so hard to obtain it as a Gypsy in my youth, and while working in Persia, and now that I was older I could just hang it over their heads with the thought of me. Death was at their door. Christine and her precious Raoul would not live to let the truth breathe into the streets of France.

I walked into my music room to gather up any music that seemed necessary, though in reality, most of that room consisted of angrily crumpled disasters that had piled up over the years. Though there was a glass case on top of my organ that I kept all of my finished, decent compositions in. I decided to simply fold up the scores and set them aside to pack. Other than that, I started remembering all the work that went into the room just from singing. So much soul seeped through the cracks in the walls, memories were substituting for oxygen. All those nights I stayed up with Christine, until she hit that note just right. All of my time wasted. I abruptly left the room, slamming and locking the door behind me before I would start to remember, and regret the choices I was making. I turned to find my Persian friend, who was taking on a more parenting role as time and youth drained from him. He was walking down the stairs, carrying loads of my things with him. He seemed to be losing his balance, and was trying to look down at his feet, which had disappeared from his view. After a moment of him struggling to get to the bottom of the stairs, and my watching, being rather inwardly amused he set the boxes in front of my threshold. I was giving a friendly laugh by then, though he wouldn't return one. This was out of character for him. I had always gotten a laugh or a smile out of him in the worst of times. Why was he ignoring my silent plead for comic relief now? He stared at me, his eyes filled with some concern that was unknown to me. A few grey strands fell into his face and I began to wonder how much longer it would be before I myself would become so old.

"Erik, what are you going to do with Christine's room?"

"Are you thirsty, Daroga?" I had been avoiding anything that had to do with her all day, all week we had been packing up and getting ready to leave. Though, Nadir knew my games.

"Erik, I am not going to go through her room for you. That is one room you need to do yourself."

"Should I pack a heavy coat? I can't say I remember the weather, it was so long ago. Mother never let me outside anyways."

"Erik."

I bowed my head in surrender, I promised Nadir that he would be my conscience, and whatever he said, for the most part, was law. I dragged my feet up the stairs as I did when I lived with my mother all those years ago. I stomped down the hall, passing by my smaller drawing room with the fire place and turned to the hall that held her room. I knew there was no need to go down the hall that led to my own chamber. Everything valuable to me was hidden in my sleeves and had been all week. I cautiously opened the door. The hinge squeaked just the slightest out of minor disuse, and her sent aired out and hit me. I walked in and took a look around, finding everything in place, as if she were still living here. A used tea cup sat on the night stand, her bed was messily made, she never cared to properly make her bed, and a desk with used writing paper sprawled on a desk I had picked out for her. I gave a shrug of indifference.

"I can just burn the whole room," I carried my voice downstairs. I picked up a few of the papers, skimming through. "There's nothing here I really… need."

It was her diary. I sat down and began reading, starting from day one and moving through her stay. _Day one: …There is no angel of music, Only Erik! I have been fooled all…. Day Six: How I wish that Raoul would leave me alone! I am trying to be polite, and I will go out to dinner with him from time to time, but now that I am taking on more roles, I am stressed and there is no time for him,… Day 7: …..and I don't understand why my angel is with me. Day 14: …..I have decided that I am running away. Erik has hurt my heart, and Raoul is promising to mend me up! He has proposed to me!_

I stopped reading through her thoughts. I had spent hours reading her life, and my heart began to ache. I let my eyes rest and began to whisper a prayer.

"Dear God! How could you tempt me with this curiosity! I do not wish to feel this pain anymore! Erik has tried, has he not? Trying wasn't good enough, I let her go. Yes, I let her go, _I had to_! She was no more use to me. She did not love me anymore, and _Surely _I did not love her either. Help me have the strength! Help me say good bye!"

_**Erik wants to move on! And he needs help in doing so! Nadir has helped him pack and that was the last time we see anyone living under the opera house! Say good bye to what you know. Next chapter, Christine is going dress shopping , and is HIGHLY confused. Next time we hear from E, Nadir is helping settling into Erik's childhood house in Boucherville! **_


End file.
